The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for purging of fiber optic conduits in subterranean wells.
It is very important for optical fibers to be well protected when they are used in harsh, hostile environments. For example, in high temperature environments, such as in steam injection wells or other high temperature well environments, there are a variety of possibly damaging effects to guard against.
One effect of high temperature environments on optical fibers is accelerated hydrogen darkening. In some cases, an optical fiber can become unusable due to hydrogen darkening within a few days of its installation.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of protecting optical fibers in hostile environments.